No Peace and No Love ( avec Naruko Uzumaki Kakashi Hatake )
by L'ecriture-De-l'Ame
Summary: Naruko est une Tueuse a gage de 18 ans. Sa mission est de tuer d'anciens espions russes avec un autre tueur. Kakashi est un Tueur a gage de 38ans, le solitaire doit bosse en duo. Horreur Ils ont 20 ans d'écart ( Parole Pensée # Changement de personnage ## réunions des personnage ou vue extérieur)
1. Chapter 1

( Salut tout le monde ^-^

J'espère que ce 1er chapitre de ma Fiction vous plairas. Laisser moi des com's ou des messages pour de donner vos avis/critiques/Conseil.

Bonne lecture mes petits chats :3 )

**La vie de couple est difficile surtout quand on ne se connait pas !**

Chapitre N°1 : La croisée des esprits :

Un matin, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds se réveilla dans son lit. Elle s'étira et ouvrit ces rideaux, elle avait une très belle vue sur la ville de New-York mais Paris lui manquait un peu. Cette française prit son déjeuner en regardant les nouvelles a la télévision puis se doucha et s'habilla. Elle sortit de chez elle et arriva a 4 /5 bloc a son travail. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, salua ces collègues, repris un 2eme café et parlant avec ces amies puis elle partit dans son bureau ou se trouvait un dossier. Quoi de plus normal me diriez vous, une fille normal avec une vie normal mais son travail était …. Enfin il n'est pas très….Comment dire ….

_"QUOI ? JE DOIS ME FAIRE PASSER POUR LA FIANCEE D'UN TUEUR QUE JE NE CONNAIS PAS ? " Dit-elle sous le choc en lisant le Fameux dossier.

Et ba…Voila ! Cette jeune fille qui parait si délicate et innocente s'appelle Naruko et c'est une jeune tueuse a gage. Elle a commencer ce travail a 16ans après la mort de ces parents, mais il y a peu de demande en France donc elle a tout quitté pour aller au Etats-Unis et ce faire un nom dans le milieu. Elle venait de découvrir sa nouvelle mission qui va lui changer la vie a jamais !

#

Ce même matin, un homme se réveilla dans son petit appartement au chaud dans le canapé-lit. Il se leva et partit se douche directement. 10 minute après il traversa son salon/Chambre avec une serviette sur les hanches et piocha au hasard des vêtements dans son armoire, Il jeta un coup d'yeux par la fenêtre pour regarda cette ville pourrir puis sortit pour aller a son travail, il y déjeunerait là-bas. Il arriva en 2minutes a son travail, salua d'un petit mouvement de la tête tout les gens qui s'écartaient et le laissait passer tout en le saluant respectueusement.

Il prit un café et un croisant puis il alla dans son bureau en ignorant ces collèges devenus anxieux en sa présence et découvrir un dossier avec son nom. Il y jeta un œil noir et ôta son blouson qu'il jeta sur son canapé, attrapa le dossier puis l'ouvrit et...

_" Quoi ? »

~Je dois me faire passer pour le fiancé d'une tueuse que je ne connais pas ?~

Pensa t-il sur un ton de colère et un peu choqué a la fois. Puis il déplaça son regard sur le sol et soupira blasée et s'affala dans son canapé.

Cet homme, Kakashi était un tueur a gage aux cheveux gris qui exerçait depuis plus 20 ans, très expérimente et respecte dans le milieu mais aussi très solitaire et froid. Il avait été élève dans les bas-fonds de la grande ville et très tôt, il s'est battu pour survire, il ne fait confiance a personne, ne s'appuie que sur lui et préfère lire au lieu de parler.

Il venait de découvrir la nouvelle mission qui va changer sa vie ! Et de renverser son café sur la moquette neuve.

# #

Nos 2 tueurs se préparaient pour le lendemain, remplissant les valises de vêtements, couteaux, armes, gadgets et de quoi s'occuper sur le long trajet pour la Californie. Puis ils lirent le dossier entièrement et réfléchissaient déjà a la technique d'approche des ennemi dans la soirée, sans avoir aucune informations sur l'autre « époux »

Le lendemain a 8h45 au Grand Central Terminal :

Naruko attendait son train sur le quai 18 depuis 30 heures. Sa valise violette a cote d'elle, les écouteurs dans les oreilles elle se mit a soupire. Cette mission avait l'air ennuyeux, une basique mission d'infiltration face a des espions retraitées enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait elle avait peu d'informations sur eux. Elle recevrait surement plus d'informations sur eux grâce a leur employeur. D'ailleurs une fois arrivée, elle et l'autre tueur rencontreront le ou les employeurs. Elle sentit l'ennuie monte en elle et espérait que l'autre tueur serait bien, au moins. Il venait d'une boite à l'opposer de la leurs, il était rivaux mais le commanditaire avait absolument voulu choisir 2 tueurs de boite différentes.

Naruko balada son regard sur les raies vides devant elle puis sur les autres gens qui se préparait aussi monter dans le même train qu'elle , puis un peu plus loin, un homme aux cheveux gris avec un livre a la main attira son attention. Il avait un grand sac type militaire sur le dos et le visage ferme presque vide. Il devait être plus vieux mais elle le trouvait a son gout étrangement, il était grand, musclé mais pas trop et mystérieux avec son masque blanc. Elle secoua la tête pour se chasser cette idée de la tête mais continua de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi se mit a soupirer profondément ce qui fit sourire légèrement notre blonde, elle se sentait moins seule d'un coup.

Le train arriva, elle laissa les gens descendre et y monta. Elle prit place sur son siège cote fenêtre et elle regarda sur le quai en attendant son cher « Epoux ».

~Normalement mon "faux" mari devrait être a cote de moi dans le train pour que, pendant le voyage on fasse un maximum connaissance et qu'on parle « affaires » ! ….Pitie faite qu'il soit mignon au moins, s'il vous plait !~ Pensa t'elle ou plutôt supplia t'elle.

Elle sentit du mouvement juste a cote d'elle, elle tourna la tête et a sa grande surprise, c'était l'homme aux cheveux gris qui s'assis a cote d'elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre.

~Miiinnnnnnce, ils se sont trompés ! Ca commence mal et putain ca va pas nous aider du tout sa pour la mission~ Se dit elle en soupirant tout en canalisant sa colère et essaye de s'occuper. Pour tuer le temps et non la personne a cote d'elle.

#

Kakashi s'était réveiller a 6heures comme a son habitude. Il partit a la gare et chercha son quai. Quand il le trouva les gens était, en parti déjà monté, il monta a la hauteur de son wagon et suivit les gens a l'intérieur. Il chercha sa rangée et pris place …. a cote d'une jeunette. Il se retient de soupire et s'assis en silence sans montrer aucune émotion.

~Super ! Ces abrutis se sont gourées ! A BRAVO le travail entre agences~ Dit il tout ronchon avant de replonger dans son livre.

##

Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence et sans regard, du moins sans regard franc. Naruko écouta de la musique, regardait le paysage défilé, mangea, s'endormit et Kakashi lu son livre tout le long.

~ « Si la personne a cote de moi n'est pas mon partenaire, OU PEU BIEN EST MON COLLEGE ? »~ Pensaient nos 2 tueurs très fort sans entendre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

( Salut les gens :3

Voila Mon chapitre 2 ! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont donnée leurs points de vues, les critiques et les compliments.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi et j'attend encore vos avis. J'ai récit le 1er chapitre en corrigeant les fautes et quelques petites choses aller le voir si vous voulez.

Bisous mes P'tits Pandas :3 )

**Chapitre N°2 : La 1ere rencontre « Officielle »**

La jeune Naruko soupira profondément à la descente de son train. Elle était enfin arrivée en Californie pour sa mission.

~Il a passé 4 HEURE à LIRE son livre ! Non stop C'est un robot ce type. Les gens sont très bizarres de nos jours. ~

« Bon allons a ce rendez-vous..… »

#

« … Dans ce café ! » Il soupira.

~Elle a passée 4 heures a manger, écouter de la musique forte, gigoter etc. Elle n'a pas arrêté de bouger dans tout les sens, Une vraie pile électrique !…..Mais…..Elle était ….quand même …mignonne. ~ Osa t'il s'avouer.

Il soupira et alla au café « La rencontre »

(Coïncidence ?! Hum Hum…)

Il entre et salua le patron (Qui dit en passant était un ancien tueur a gage) et lui dit le mot de passe.

_«Bonjour, j'aimerais Ma table éloignée s'il vous plait Mister ! »

Le patron lui indiqua leur table réservée et évidement la plus éloignée ou se trouvait déjà 3 verres. Un verre d'eau (pour lui), un verre de coca (pour Naruko) et un whisky (pour l'employeur). Il s'assit face à son verre et attendit les 2 autres.

#

Naruko alla au café « La rencontre » et donna le même mot de passe, le patron lui indiqua la même table.

Son étonnement fut total, pour la 1ere fois de sa vie son cœur battait fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Trop vite même. Ces pensées se troublèrent pour devenir floues, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, son cœur jouait un orchestre et son corps en frémit.

~Pense : Il me regarde ?! ….Non il regarde le patron… Et là il me regarde… dans les yeux… Ces yeux...Il… me transperce je..…Je m'emballe…Non …j'ai …J'ai du mal a res….Respirer soudainement,…mon…mon cœur prend ….le …..le dessus je….Je ….SSSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP ! ~ Hurla t-elle intérieurement. Elle secoua la tête et se ressaisit et retrouver un semblant d'esprit.

~Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je le connais même pas ce type ! Je dois me concentrer sur la mission !~

Il fallait se contenir, après être restée planter pendant 10 secondes, elle partit s'assoit face a son verre (et face a Kakashi) un peu gênée des pensées qu'elle a eut et tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs.

~Pense : Sa doit être notre employeur qui sait ! Mais alors... Pourquoi était-il a cote de moi dans le train et pourquoi ne sait-il pas présenter ?! Ni même parler ?! Je n'y comprends rien !~

#

Kakashi, pour patienter s'occupait en regardant les personnes présentent dans le café en attendant ces « collègues ». Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda le patron puis la personne qui venait entre. Il reconnu tout de suite la jeune fille du train, car étrangement elle l'avait marquée. Pendant 4 heures il n'avait pas réussi à lire, même pas 1 ligne sans être perturbée par sa présence imposante. Il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder du coin de l'œil et avait tourné les pages machinalement. Mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de gigoter dans tous les sens pendant ces 4 heures, cela faisait qu'il la perdait de vue les ¾ du temps ce qui l'agaçait et le rendait un peu triste car il ne voulait plus la quitter des yeux. Il ne voulait plus la perdre des yeux et une fois descendu il avait essaye de reprendre ces esprits mais il replongeait dans cette douce folie quand il la voyait. Il l'a vu parler au patron qui lui indiqua quelque chose dans sa direction. Enfin !...

La folie fut plus douce encore quand il la vit .Son visage, en entier, face à lui. Il eut chaud, son cœur bat plus fort … tros fort même …mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Un sentiment ? Mais lequel ?! Que lui arrivait-il et surtout qui était-elle ?

##

Elle vient jusqu'à sa table et s'assis sans oser le regarde. Cela gêna Kakashi qu'elle soit face a lui et aussi gênée que lui ce qui lui fit, a son tour, détourner les yeux. Ils étaient assis face à face mais le silence était de plomb, personne parlait …

Il manquait encore une personne !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre N°3 :L'étonnement Total : 20Ans.**

Environ 5 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle «Cliente ».

C'était une belle femme blonde avec un petit Losange violet sur le front, elle alla voir le patron et lui fit un beau sourire et il lui sourit en retour et inclina doucement la tête par respect. Puis elle alla s'asseoir avec nos tueurs devant le verre de whisky, elle en but une gorgée en prenant tout son temps et annonça :

_ « Bonjour a vous deux, Je suis Tsunade, l'organisatrice du contrat et votre employeur !» dit-elle avec un grand sourire en reprenant une gorgée de ce délicieux whisky.

Naruko et Kakashi faisait des grand yeux puis leurs regards se croisa et ils bondirent tout deux de leurs chaises, leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas comme liés et s'écriaient.

_ « QQQQQQQQUUUUUUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

Naruko voulait s'enfuirent en courant et Kakashi se coller un balle en pleine tête a cette annonce.

_ « Silence enfin ! Vous voulez être remarques ou quoi ?! » Dit Tsunade avec sévérité.

Les deux tueurs se rassirent en silence mais ils fuyaient le regard de l'autre et regardaient Tsunade devant eux un peu choquée.

«Vous n'avez pas fait connaissance dans le train ?! On vous avait mis à cote pourtant ! »Dit-elle en détaillant les 2 personne face a elle ne comprenant pas.

Ils osaient enfin se regarder après une dizaine de seconde puis ils essayaient d'explique le malentendu qu'il y avait eu .

_ « Ba enfaite …..on…..euh …. » Commença Naruko qui en savait quoi dire.

_ « Nous avons cru que vous vous étiez trompées dans les places ! » Reprit un Kakashi calme et posé.

_ « Je ne pensais pas travaille avec une gamine, mineure en plus ! » Dit un Kakashi qui voulait se montre très froid tout en regardait ailleurs pour mettre de la distance entre eux directement. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit face a la jeune femme l'effrayait beaucoup il n'avait jamais raté une mission et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

_ « Et moi avec un papi a la retraite et malade par-dessus le marché ! » répliqua Naruko en le foudroyant du regard, très agacée par la phrase de son « Collègue ». La colère prima sur le reste de son cœur.

_ « Arrêtez tous les deux ! On dirait des enfants ! » Dit Tsunade

Elle sortit un dossier, l'ouvrit et commença sur un ton agacée :

_ « Naruko Uzumaki a 18 ans et demi avec 5 ans d'expériences, c'est l'une des tueuses les plus jeunes et prometteuse de notre époque. C'est un très bon dossier ! Ensuite….. Kakashi Hatake a 38 ans et a 20 ans d'expériences l'un des meilleurs avec un très bon dossier aussi ! Vous êtes tous les 2 les meilleurs tueurs pour cette affaire ! Et aussi sur place en était disponible ! » Dit-elle faiblement a la dernière phrase.

_ «Attendez un peu ! Vous voulez que je bosse avec ce vieux de 20 piges de plus et il doit être mon mari ?! Vous rigoler là j'espère ?! C'est juste pas crédible » Dit Naruko choqué par l'âge mais impressionner par l'ancienneté de ce type.

_ « Si tu crois que ca me plait de travailler avec une gamine qui n'a encore jamais mis de string et qui ne sais même pas tenir son flingue correctement ! » Répliqua Kakashi avec un certain mal au cœur en disant ces phrases, il ne savait pourquoi il avait mal en disant sa, il en souffrait beaucoup intérieurement.

_ « Il suffit ! » Cria Tsunade agacée et irritée avant même que Naruko puisse répliquer .Elle craqua et dit a toute vitesse en ce levant :

_ « Bon vous savez quoi débrouiller vous ! Vous devez vous faire passer pour un couple de 25 et 27 ans environ ! Que vous vous entendez ou Non ! Voila les dossiers, vous avec 20 min pour faire connaissances, Votre taxi attend devant AU REVOIR ! » .

Elle dit tous cela en jetant les dossiers sur la table, prit son sac et son verre et s'en allait en vidant son verre puis le dépose sur le comptoir, fit un tendre sourire au barman avant de sortir du café et partir.

Le silence dura même après la sortie de l'employeur pendant 5 min, nos deux tueurs ne disait rien jusqu'à que Naruko déclara fébrilement :

_ « 20 Ans …On n'a... 20 ans d'écart ? Sérieusement ?! dit-elle .

_ « Et moins de 20 min pour se connaitre ma très chère ' Femme' ! » dit-il en la regardait.

Il échangera un regard et vidèrent leurs verres Cu sec ! en espérant faire passer la nouvelle avec.


End file.
